This Woman's Work
by Bailey Zayac
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks loves Remus with all of her heart. If only he'd realized this woman's work.


CHAPTER ONE

Tonks was the happiest that she'd ever been. She put her hand on her stomach and lay back on her bed. She was going to have a baby! _His_ baby! She smiled to herself. She was so at peace, and so in love. Remus had left about half an hour ago, to talk to Harry, about what had happened at the wedding, and about the baby. So, Tonks was surprised when her husband apparated into their bedroom, seething with anger. She stood, and went to his side.

"_Not now, Nymphadora_." He hissed. She winced at his tone.

"What's wrong, Remus? What's happened?" She asked, keeping a few feet in between them. Remus shook his head. He didn't want to rehash what had happened…what that snot nosed _brat_ had said to him. He had more important things he had to discuss with his wife. He turned to her.

"Dora…Dora, we need to talk." He said gravely. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"About what, love?" She asked, noticing that he looked guilty when she called him 'love'. Remus began pacing back and forth, silently. This went on for a few moments, before he finally whispered.

"I'm leaving you."

She nodded. "With Harry? For how long, darling? I'll tell Mum and Dad that I have to stay longer. They won't mind-"

"Forever, Nymphadora. I'm leaving you forever." His voice cracked.

Tonks looked lost. She put her hand over her stomach. "Is it because I'm pregnant?" She said softly. Remus shook his head.

"No…It's me, Dora, not you. You've done nothing wrong. You and our baby would be so much better without me. I don't want it to have a father it's ashamed of." He said.

"If you leave, he'll be ashamed of you anyway! And so will I!" She cried. He gasped.

"He? I'm having a son?" He whispered. She nodded.

"I was going to keep it a secret, to surprise you." She stood, and walked over to him. She hugged him, laying her head on his chest. "Please…don't leave me. I'd rather be persecuted for being with you, then not have you at all."

With her against him, feeling her heartbeat, he was reminded of the first time they were together. He closed his eyes and held her, the sweet memories coming back to him…

------

"I'm going to retire." Remus set his glass of firewhiskey down. Sirius sighed.

"Aw, c'mon Remmy! Where's your party spirit?" The man asked. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius? Have you ever known me to have a party spirit?" He asked. Sirius smiled, waving his best friend away.

"Off with you then!"

Remus ruffled Sirius' hair, before heading for the stairs. Maybe it was because he was so tired, but he didn't notice that someone was following him up the stairs. It wasn't until he reached for the knob on his bedroom door that he heard someone whisper,

"Wotcher!"

He whipped around, pulling out his wand. Tonks pushed it down with her pointed finger.

"I'm hardly a threat, Remus." She smiled. He looked at her questioningly.

"What are you doing up here, Nymphadora?" He asked. She wrinkled her nose at the sound of her name.

"Call me Dora. And…I was just coming up to tell you goodnight!" She grinned. He nodded.

"Goodnight, then." He said quickly, before opening his door. He stepped in, and tried to close his door, but Tonks stopped him.

"Um…Dora? Did you want to ask me something else?" He cocked an eyebrow. She shrugged.

"No…I uh…well, you see…oh, bullocks!" She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He tripped backwards, and they landed on his bed. When they had stopped bouncing up and down from their fall, she kissed him passionately. Remus grabbed her forearms and pushed her off of him.

"Nymphadora, what are you playing at?" He whispered harshly. She blushed.

"I fancy you." She said bluntly.

"Obviously! So what, you jump me?" He sat up, and she did the same. She shrugged.

"Well, yeah, I guess I did. Does that mean you don't fancy me, too?" She asked. He sighed.

"You're 15 years younger than I am. And I'm a werewolf. Even if I did fancy you, I wouldn't let it go anywhere." He said matter-of-factly. She pursed her lips.

"You know I don't give a rat's ass if you're a werewolf, and I'm 20 years old. Its not like I'm a little kid. And I know for a fact that you _do_ fancy me." She smiled evilly.

Remus blinked. "How?"

She gestured between his legs, where he was sporting a tent in his robes. He blushed, looking mortified. She grinned, leaning forward. She kissed him, slowly, with a grace he didn't know she possessed. He put a hand on her neck, pulling her closer. He really couldn't help himself. He knew that this was a bad choice, that she was going to get attached. But she was the most amazing person he'd ever met. He couldn't give an explanation as to why, she just...was. He lay back, pulling her small frame on top of him. She giggled against his lips, and her hair turned a deep shade of red. He pulled back, looking into her eyes, which matched her hair. He smoothed her hair out of her face, smiling softly. She kissed his nose.

"I love you, you know." She smiled. "Every single thing about you. I even love the wolf. Because he's a part of you. So don't worry."

Remus rolled on top of her, kissing her again.


End file.
